Perfect
by HopelessRomantic143
Summary: If I never get to see you again, I just wanted you to know this. No matter what happens, you will always be perfect to me.


I'm alive! It's been forever since I last posted anything on here, but here I am with something new. This is basically just how Naruto and Sasuke see each other, but I'm actually kind of proud of this, so I hope you enjoy it. (I would suggest listening to Pink's song Fucking Perfect while listening to this, but it's up to you.

Naruto  
><em>Sasuke<br>_**Both**

* * *

><p><em>Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em> Like you're less than fucking perfect<em>

* * *

><p>His life would never be the same again. People would never look at him as the last Uchiha. No one would care about the pain he's suffered through, wouldn't understand why he choose the paths he did. No one would care to take a walk in his shoes, to see the horrors he has seen, the death, the sorrow. They wouldn't see how he always managed to stay above it all, how he always avoided being buried under that weight of shame, guilt, and hatred. They would only see him as a traitor, a monster, a cruel, heartless demon that had plagued them long enough.<p>

They wouldn't see his life; they wouldn't see _him_ like I did.

It was amazing, watching as he put forth everything he had just to accomplish his goals. I loved to hear him talk about it – though I always acted like it was annoying – but to hear the amount of dedication he put toward it all… it just sent chills down my spine. I knew I had picked the right person to be my rival, my best friend, my brother. He understood what it was like to have to prove something. Understood what it was like to always say "It's okay," when it wasn't. He knew what it was like to second guess yourself sometimes, to never really know what was going to happen.

But he's still here.

_There were days, when I would be walking through the village and I would see him. He always had that damned smile on his face, the smile that always said, "They don't affect me," but I knew better. I remember walking past him on several occasions and hearing him speak about himself so cruelly, always putting himself down. Those were the times I would really look at him; really see that he suffered like I did. Sure, he never knew his family, didn't feel the pain that I did, but he was just as alone. In fact, he carried a worse weight than I did, and to him talk like that… well; it made me want to tell him otherwise. I wanted to tell him he was wrong. _

_I never did though. I was too scared. Too scared to let him know how I saw him. I was too scared to make him change how he saw himself. I guess, no matter what I say, I was always the coward._

_He was just the same though._

_When I look back at it all now, I can't help but laugh at how complicated he made it. Never let them see how they affected him; never let them see him cry. I wonder if he knew the hatred I harbored. I wonder, if maybe, he was the only one that would know what it was like to hate someone with so much passion, to be filled with so much rage, that you couldn't contain it some days. _

**It was a tiring game for sure.**

One day though, I decided to give up. I finally let that rage go. I can't say the same for him though. He's still out there, plotting, waiting to get back at them for taking away his family. I wonder if he knows his revenge won't bring them back. He probably doesn't care at this point. That darkness has probably destroyed any ounce of caring he had left in him. Then again, what do I know? He could have given that up. He could have very well chased and killed every demon that haunted him.

After all, I've seen him do it before.

**You know, I'm barely an adult and I've seen more death, more sorrow, more pain, and more fear than half the people I know. They're all so scared to step out here, into the world and realize it's not all good. But I got over that, I conquered and moved onto something more. I realized that I was wasting my life away sitting around and waiting for something to happen. That I was turning into nothing just waiting for that one moment to come, so I decided to go after it. I left behind all the people that judged me, decided there were plenty of them out there, and just left. **

**I decided it was time to just be me.**

Sasuke.

_Naruto._

**If I never get to see you again, I just wanted you to know this. No matter what people say about you, you're perfect. You're more than just a monster or a demon. You're my rival, my best friend, and my brother. I never let you really know how much you meant to me, but I'm letting you know it now. When we were younger, you were the person I looked up to. You were the one that made me try harder, the one that always pushed me to get stronger. Even now, I admire your strength. **

**Just remember, no matter what happens, you will always be **_**fucking**_** perfect to me. **

* * *

><p><em>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em> Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me<em>

_Fucking Perfect - Pink_

* * *

><p>So there it is. Reviews are amazing and constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks for reading.<p> 


End file.
